


The Green Spirit.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [77]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, AtLA AU, Badly Written Fight Scene, Bending, Cartman is the Avatar, M/M, Rescue, The Blue Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Avatar was captured by Admiral Damien Thorn of the Fire Nation, currently working for the wicked Scott Tenorman of the Earth Kingdom.It’s up to Kyle to get the Avatar for himself before he loses his captured family forever...





	The Green Spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> A weird AU I came up with on the spot.
> 
> What happened:
> 
> The Tenorman family took over Ba Sing Se and became the de facto rulers of the Earth Kingdom. When Jack Tenorman cheated on his wife with Liane Cartman to produce a son, she and Eric Cartman were exiled. They ended up living with a group of Air Nomads for a time before Cartman was revealed to be the Avatar.
> 
> Kyle’s family were captured by Scott Tenorman, Jack’s vengeful son who wants the Avatar so he can kill him and secure his place on the throne. In order to regain his family, Kyle set out on a quest to find the Avatar himself and bring him to Scott. But if Damien gets there first, they’ll most likely just kill his family instead.
> 
> So basically the plot of ‘The Blue Spirit’ happens, but sort of different and the original story is different because Cartman is an earthbender to start off with, not an airbender like Aang.
> 
> TW- Badly written fight scene, minor violence, swearing...

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Tenorman family took over the Earth Kingdom. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed, and close friends Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick discovered the new Avatar- a selfish, vindictive asshole of an earthbender named Eric Cartman. And although Cartman’s earthbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he’s ready to save anyone._

_But I (very reluctantly) believe..._

_...that stupid fatass can save the world..._

That was the mantra of storyline which never failed to pass through Kyle Broflovski’s thoughts every day. The firebender was so tired of chasing the stupid Avatar around. It had been months, and he was still no closer to catching him. All he really wanted was his brother back, but the Avatar was such an asshole that there was no point in even trying to reason with him. So Kyle was given no other option but to hunt him down for the Tenormans in order to save his family.

But then the most unspeakable thing happened. Well, not literally, but it felt like it to Kyle. One of the generals of the Fire Nation, Admiral Damien, had captured the Avatar before he got the chance. And now he could either watch as that bastard stole his honour, or he could go after him and take the Avatar for himself.

It wasn’t a difficult choice.

Donning a green ushanka hat to hide his fiery curls and a masquerade style mask to hide his face, Kyle prepared to waltz into Damien’s current base of operations and steal Cartman back. However, sneaking into a military base undetected was a very difficult job. 

So Kyle didn’t sneak in undetected. He literally walked through the front doors, shooting huge balls of crackling flame at anyone who got in his way. Fortunately, most of the guards weren’t actually firebenders and those who were were very bad at rerouting the explosive flames Kyle sent their way. This was probably because the military base in use wasn’t a proper military base. It was just a temporary place for the night until Damien could take his ‘prize’ to the King. Kyle’s blood boiled at the thought of that ever being a reality.

He wouldn’t give up yet. Not when he was so close to having the Avatar within his grasp.

Charging into the fray of battle like a crazy person, Kyle scorched the ground around him in search for those smugly glinting hazel eyes and holier-than-thou attitude he was so used to seeing in the young Avatar.

Finally he found him, chained to poles in a completely dirt-free room, screaming and seemingly on the verge of sobbing at the futility of his situation. Kyle sighed irritably at the Avatar’s display of weakness. The guards weren’t going to sympathise with him. Quickly he marched forwards and melted the chains, thankful that they weren’t made of platinum. Low budget pop-up military bases were really convenient for people trying to break into them.

Keeping his eyes trained away from the Avatar, Kyle lifted him (ignoring the pain of holding up someone heavier than him) halfway onto his shoulders and started to drag him away.

Then he heard the wicked sound of a cliche slow clap.

“Well, well, well; if it isn’t a little rescuer come to save the prince?” Damien squeaked as he emerged from a doorway on the other side of Cartman’s cell, “Shame, isn’t it? You could have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for my excellent sixth sense.” 

Kyle wanted to say a lot of things to that, but remained silent. He couldn’t give up his identity, especially to the Prince of the Underworld who probably knew already.

“So. You want to take my Avatar, hm?” Before Damien could continue his melodramatic speech, he was cut off by a certain angry brunet.

“Ay! I’m not anyone’s Avatar, asshole!” Cartman wrenched himself from Kyle’s hold and faced Damien head on. Kyle frowned at him from under his mask, but got a fireball ready just in case.

Then all hell broke loose.

Cartman set off running out of the cell and down the hall, immediately finding plenty of rocks in the walls which he made use of to attack guards. Kyle, on the other hand, was occupied by Damien, who actually was a competent fire bender and the only one in the entire base capable of besting him. 

Just as Damien had Kyle backed into the wall with a flaming dagger at his neck and a smug smirk on the Antichrist’s lips, Cartman suddenly returned carrying an enormous boulder, which he wasted no time in throwing at the Prince. 

With a screech, the boulder knocked Damien halfway across the room. The Avatar didn’t bother saying anything, instead just flipping him off with one hand and reaching for Kyle with the other. They ran from the place as quickly as possible, working together to beat back anyone who tried to stop them.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how fate worked, and they were soon completely surrounded. Realising that he had no other choice, Kyle drew a short dagger from a sheath at his side and held it to Cartman’s neck as the other protested angrily. Immediately Damien, having recovered from being hit in the face by a giant boulder, was forced to reconsider his next moves.

Slowly but surely, the two were able to walk backwards out of the castle. Kyle shot a wall of fire in front of the doorway and ran with Cartman at his side until they were out of sight.

And suddenly it was all over, and they were sitting in a forest outside in the dark. Both boys’ breathing was laboured, but other than that they had escaped relatively unharmed. However, there was a bigger problem to be faced.

Kyle’s mask had fallen off during the run into the forest.

Cartman looked up at him and they met eyes, a suspicious glare passing between them. There was silence for a moment as the enemies tried to figure out what they were supposed to say after that impromptu rescue. 

“Y’know, Jewboy...” The Avatar very eloquently began after a moment, “I knew someone from the Fire Nation once. Her name was Heidi. We... were close.” His words were a world away, distant and lost in the memories that Cartman recounted. Kyle found himself drawn into the story. However, this was Cartman, and he didn’t have much of a story to tell, “What I’m saying is that not all of you fireflinging assholes are... bad. Hell, maybe we could have been friends or something. I-if we’d known each other back then obviously.” Kyle’s unnaturally (for someone from the Fire Nation) green eyes widened in response. He hadn’t expected that. Could it possibly be some form of gratitude?

The redhead shot a ball of fire at the Avatar, causing him to stand up in order to dodge it. Kyle kept attacking him until he left, bounding away through the trees on a wave of earth. His breathing only evened out when the rush of emotions had stolen the red from his cheeks and left behind a pale sickness.

Maybe Cartman had been right. They could have been friends.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love both fandoms and this crossover AU, I didn’t do it justice through my writing. Besides that, it was nice to write Kyman since I’ve been obsessed with it lately.
> 
> Prompt- Zuko thingy where someone saves their enemy for no apparent reason.
> 
> This wasn’t going to be an AtLA AU, but it became one because the prompt mentions Zuko and I still see AtLA as one of the best kids’ shows of all time.
> 
> Original Number- 212.


End file.
